Don't Cross Your Leg
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah yang menggambarkan Hinata protes terhadap sang kekasih. Naruto mendiamkan Hinata dan Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak di sukai Hinata, menyilangkan kakinya. Jadi, bagaimana kisahnya? / even NHFD / just ONE SHOOT


_**Don't Cross Your Leg**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Dan sedikit banyak Korea nyempil di sini**_

_**Mei tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini spesial di dedikasikan untuk HFNH (NaruHina Fluffy Day) #4th year**_

_**Happy reading all**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Don't Cross Your Leg ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah bete. Sudah setengah jam mereka berada di cafe dan tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut maniak ramen itu. Setiap Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk berbicara, pasti di jawab dengan 'hn'.

Hinata bersumpah bahwa Naruto harus segera di jauhkan dari kedua sahabat _**stoic**_nya -pantat ayam dan panda- (Sasuke dan Gaara) agar tidak tertular lebih banyak lagi. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang sedang asik membaca buku tentang hukum.

"Naruto-_**kun**_.."Panggil Hinata manja, berharap Naruto akan mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang di bacanya dan mempertanyakan nada suaranya yang berubah manja

"Hn"jawab Naruto sekenanya dan sedikit merubah posisi duduk. Dan Hinata semakin tidak suka dengan kegiatan baru Naruto itu karena kedua kaki Naruto di silangkan

"Naruto-_**kun**_, kau menyilangkan kakimu.."Ucap Hinata berusaha setenang mungkin, namun ada nada tegas yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan ketidaksukaannya

"Hn"jawab Naruto singkat, namun tidak merubah posisi kakinya sedikitpun

Hinata yang sudah bete karena dosennya membuat ulah dengannya tadi dan di tambah dengan sikap Naruto yang mencuekin Hinata, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu kesal dan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa pamit. Naruto sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari jika Hinata yang merupakan pacarnya sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi.

Naruto akhirnya tersadar jika Hinata sudah tidak ada di depannya setelah 10 menit berlalu dan matanya mencari di seluruh penjuru cafe, berharap ada tanda-tanda sang pacar disana. Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat tidak mendapati Hinata.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto mendengar suara yang dia kenal dan dengan segera matanya menuju panggung cafe yang memang biasanya di gunakan untuk hiburan live.

_**darikkojima da darikkojima**_

_**darikkojima da darikkojima**_

_**darikkojima da darikkojima**_

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat mendengar Hinata menyanyikan lagu itu. Sepertinya Hinata sudah malas berbicara dengan Naruto dan memilih menyindir Naruto lewat lagu.

_**nega sikeureul nonhaeseo nae bonneungeul geondeuryeo**_

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar lirik lagu ini. Yeah~ Hinata tidak suka melihatnya menyilangkan kakinya karena berbagai alasan.

_**nae dari jeomjeom jeoryeoogo piga an tonghaneun i gibun**_

Dan salah satunya karena Hinata khawatir jika aliran darahnya tidak berjalan dengan semenstinya karena menyilangkan kaki. Naruto lupa jika mempunyai pacar seorang dokter dan jika Naruto melakukan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya tidak berbahaya namun bagi Hinata berbahaya, maka bisa di pastikan sang pacar akan mengomel panjang lebar meski Naruto segera melupakan penjelasan Hinata yang membuat Hinata ngambek ke esokan harinya.

_**geodeulmeokgeodeulmeok georineun neoui geu moseube**_

_**naega jillida raneun geu nunbit gadeukhan moseube**_

Dan Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar bagian ini. Seolah-olah Hinata secara tidak langsung memprotes sikapnya dan ngambek dengan caranya sendiri.

_**darikkojima da darikkojima**_

_**darikkojima da darikkojima**_

_**darikkojima da darikkojima**_

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu itu, para pengunjung cafe bertepuk tangan karena sangat menyukai gaya bernyanyi Hinata, meskipun mereka tidak mengerti lagu yang di nyanyikan Hinata karena menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Nona Hyuuga.."Panggil Naruto saat Hinata kembali ke tempat Naruto

"Hn"jawab Hinata pura-pura cuek yang membuat Naruto tertawa pelan. Sepertinya Hinata sedang berusaha membalasnya karena tadi mencuekin Hinata

"Oh ayolah _**Hime**_.."Ucap Naruto dengan nada merayu, "tadi aku sedang memikirkan makalahku dan membandingkannya dengan buku yang aku baca.."

"Hn"

Naruto hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ karena mendapat jawaban dua konsonan yang sama sekali bukan gaya Hinata. Wah, alamat Hinata ngambek nih..

"_**Hime**_.."Panggil Naruto dengan wajah memelas, "maafkan aku. Aku janji lain kali tidak akan begitu lagi.."

"Hn"

Naruto benar-benar frustasi karena Hinata mendiamkannya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu dan segera mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari tas miliknya.

"Hime, besok kita ke _**Disney Land**_ ya.."

Mendengar kata _**Disney Land**_, Hinata langsung memasang wajah berbinar-binar dan berkata "benarkah?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, meski dalam hati Naruto _**sweatdrop**_ karena Hinata baru mau menjawab perkataanya karena mendengar kata _**Disney Land**_.

'_**Berarti mulai sekarang aku harus menyiapkan tiket ke Disney Land jika Hinata mulai ngambek padaku..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Don't Cross Your Leg ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek banget dan malah terkesan menjadi song fic. Sepertinya itu memang salah satu keahlian Mei deh..**_

_**Untuk lirik lagu sendiri, Mei ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama dengan judul fic ini. Silahkan cari di mbah google dengan keywoard Akdong Musician - Don't Cross Your Leg.**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya :D**_


End file.
